I never knew
by Niku Day
Summary: Well, To tell the truth. This is a mystery and if I tell you I might as well ruin the story.Long story short. When a woman dies and leaves a letter for Sherlock saying its his child.After days past the woman leaves gifts for the baby so, she's not dead but, she is. Right? So, when the pink jewl says pick a time and i'll send you.Sherlock kinds of gets out hand going into the past.
1. Chapter 1: Mommy, mom, mum

_**I Never Knew**_

_**Chapter 1: Mommy, Mom, Mum  
**_

**"Japanese"**

"English"

"_Thinking"_

"Jewel"

* * *

_**In a dark moment I ask, "How can anyone bring a child into this world?" And the answer rings clear, "Because there is no other world, and because the child has no other way into it." ~Robert Brault**_

* * *

_**"The meaning of being a mother is virtually endless. A mother is a protector, disciplinarian and friend. A mother is a selfless, loving human who must sacrifice many of their wants and needs for the wants and needs of their children. A mother works hard to make sure their child is equipped with the knowledge, skills and abilities to make it as a competent human being. Being a mother is perhaps the hardest, most rewarding job a woman will ever experience."-Live Strong.  
**_

* * *

Warm sad smile covered a face of a young asian woman. Her slender fingers running though black curled hair of a sleeping child.

The woman's blue eyes widen slightly before returning back to its' half closed state feeling cold metal on her neck.

"Can I put her to bed?, "She asked picking the sleeping child up. The child's head laid softly on her shoulder. The small female child in her arms small fist curled on her shirt.

"Um,"She muttered though a closed mouth as the gun man shoved her her toward the door way of the room was.

"After this, I need to write a note," The woman said her voice soft as she walked into the baby's room. Her feet making gliding across the carpeted floor as she walked though the soft yellow and pink room.

Her eyes softed seeing her old room now, turned into a baby room as a small married her sad face as she laid the child on the bed. She knelt down kissing the forehead of the small baby. Her blue eyes became fogged with layer of tears as she looked down at the baby.

"Good night, chiisai hou,"Her words left her mouth like a hurting mother. Which at the moment she was.

"Lady hurry, "The gun man grunted out pulling her small form up on her feet.

"Write the note and come on, "He added gripping her arms and pulling her into a white and soft blue living room. The lady fell on the couch, she glared at the man whose face was wrapped in cloth only seeing his mocking brown eyes.

Lips parting into a sigh as she picked the pen up that was next to paper. Her small hand writing the words to the small notes. She gently folded the paper before sitting up right on the couch she folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm ready, "The words came out of her mouth in slow motion as the bullet went flying.

3 days later with Sherlock

Light grey blue eyes snapped open hearing a phone ringing and a man voice.

"Sherlock, Its' for you, "John's voice came in as the detectiveturned around on the couch rising a single eye brow at his flatmate.

"Ok,give it," Sherlock said getting up off the couch his robe undone showing his pale flat chest* , as he walked toward the land quite surprised him seeing clients usually came to him or it was the police, mostly Greg, who called him on his cell phone.

" ,"An thick asian accent came though the phone as Sherlock furrowed his black eye brows together wondering why someone would call him not from England or Scotland but, Japan.

"We have a note from an asian female about 5'4 that was killed 3 days ago with your name and number," The man said.

"For what?," Sherlcok asked thinking about all the asian women he knew only 1 coming to mind and the enormous asian amount of asian women he seen when he went to china town and on the streets.

"As a father of a child of an ten month old baby," The man said before waiting for a reply. He only got silence on the other end.

"Hello?Hello?,"He asked asked again still not getting nothing before he got

**Beep beep beep **

* * *

**Thats' all I hope you like it. Btw inspired by everyone who made an Sherlock/Inuyasha fanfic before me.  
**

**:3**

**(557)**


	2. Chapter 2: Shalom

_**I Never Knew**_

_**Chapter 2: Peace**_

**"Japanese"**

"English"

_"Thinking"_

"The Jewl"

* * *

_**I brought children into this dark world because it needed the light that only a child can bring. ~Liz Armbruster**_

* * *

_**"Shalom is Hebrew meaning Peace, But, its' more than saying peace be with you or see ya. Each Hebrew word conveys feeling, intent and emotion. **__Shalom_ is more then just simply peace; it is a complete peace. It is a feeling of contentment, completeness, wholeness, well being and, well harmony"- Niku Day

* * *

"Sherlock? Sherlock?," John's voice finally reached Sherlock's ears as he turned facing the shorter man.

"Yes?," Sherlock asked raising an eye brow at John seeing his companion's heavily breathing and red face.

"Where are we going? You been leading is toward the airport sense you got that phone call," John replied frowning as he cought his breath and started to follow Sherlock once more.

"We're going to Japan, John. We're going to Japan," Sherlock said walking into the airport. He looked around seeing all the exits before walking again.

"Why are we going to Japan, Sherlock?," John asked.

"The phone call,"

"More?," John asked as he sighed.

"The police in Japan said I have a daughter," Sherlock replied as John stopped staring at his form as he continued to walk.

"I thought you were a virgin…,"John said out-loud before blushing at what he just said opening.

Sherlock stopped and took a spin to look at John. " I don't tell you everything, John," Sherlock replied as smirked crawled on his face.

_*****In**_** Japan*****

"Shh, little one," Soft voice whispered, its' owner holding a small child in her arms.

"Grandma Akio, got you nothing is going to happen," Kagome's mother smooth voice stopped the child's tears to pouting sniffling as she held the little girl.

Akio's eyes were watery as she looked at the child. The little girl's eyes, blue-gray, wide staring right at her innocently as short black wavy hair lay messy on top of her head. Akio's eyes fogged with memories of her own children.

She blinked feeling something sucking on her finger. She looked down letting out a soft laugh at the child suckling on her finger tip.

Akio made her way to her kitchen letting the child hold her finger in her mouth. She picked up a bottle laid on the corner of the kitchen table. Moving her finger out the child mouth as she replacing it with a bottle.

Akio wiped her finger on the jogging pants she was currently wearing before moving the bottle up for the little girl to drink it better. She laughed once more seeing the child move the bottle from her holding it in her own small hands.

"Well aren't you already a little independent, Shalom," Akio whispered making the little girl, now known as Shalom, look up at her as She walked into the living room and sat down on a soft brown color couch.

Shalom's head rested on Akio's chest* as she continued to drink from the bottle given to her though her eyes showed sleepiness and she drifted off from reality to dreamland.

Akio could only smile as Shalom free hand clutched her shirt as she wrapped her arms around the sleepy child.

_*****And Back with Sherlock and John…at the airport*****_

"Sherlock," John's face clearly showed his annoyance at a certain detective.

"What? Nevermind! Tell me when we get on the plane!," Sherlock said not caring for John had to say to him at the moment. His gaze went to sign hanging telling when the next flight.

John muttered something under his breath before running after Sherlock seeing he was off, once more.

He, John, had finally considered keeping up with Sherlock, when he was rushing to do something, was like trying to keep up with a seven year old kid, gone sugar high**.

To trapped up in his thought's John gracefully ran into Sherlock, who didn't bother look at him as he fell to the ground, who just said clumsy.

John glared at the detective as he stood up dusting off his sweater vest from whatever was on the ground and landed on him.

"Hurry up!," John jumped hearing Sherlock's voice echo though the airports hall and someone screaming no running or shouting inside. John rubbed his poor head.

_"He was just in front of me?! How did he move so fast?,"_ John thought as he started running to where he herd Sherlock's voice and having to apologize for running and shouting.

After a nice half hour of looking for Sherlock, John finally found him. And to get into something free he was making up some story about a his 'sick' mother and how she was dying and he wanted to see her once more before she did.

John was left shaking his head as the young woman, just out of high school by looks, nodded and let them go saying how sorry she was as Sherlock walked to the plane and him muttering a quick I'm with him.

_*****2 hours later with Sherlock and *****_

"Why did you lie," John finally asked seeing Sherlock just looking around at people making them uncomfortable.

"Because I don't have money, meaning you don't have no money so, buying a ticket was out and plus she was gullible," Sherlock replied," Not my fault she does not know the deference between crocodile tears and real ones".

John just stared at him before looking out the plane's window seeing he was not going to get any were with Sherlock…

But, there was one thing bothering him slightly. Why didn't Sherlock say anything about having a kid and why did he want her…

* * *

_*****Finis**_ enim nunc _**legentium**_ ...***

* * *

*** Yes, when I say chest, I mean breast...Don't be immature  
**

**** 7 years old gone sugar high, I had a minute of Writer's block right there. And yes, Sherlock reminds me of a kid with ADHD**

***** __****Finis** enim nunc _**legentium**_ means _The End for Now My Readers..._

_**Review Time**_

HolyButterBalls- This version is _Sherlock_ (2010 TV series). I hope I answered your question

Red- The Woman is...Kagome. I thought that was easily guessed (not trying to sound). And The baby is well, you read the chapter you'll know.

_**Word count**_**_: (1,065)  
_**


End file.
